Akito's Secret
by Made In China1996
Summary: There's a better plot inside, but basically there is an OC character and this is at times loosely based off the Manga. Also because this is based off of the Manga Akito is a woman. Please RxR and I hope you enjoy, Thank you!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing…though I wish I did *pouts* **

**Okay plot description:****  
****This is an OC story but the plot is "loose" starting from the Fruits Basket Manga starting around chapter six when Tohru Honda returns from her grandfather's home with Yuki and Kyo hand in hand. The OC will be another girl from the Zodiac but I had this idea where I was thinking if she were Akito's and Shigure's daughter before everything turned into a crazy psychological problem. In short, Akito found out she was pregnant with Shigure's child after Shigure slept with her mother…awkward. **

**Anyway, I wanted to make this character a love interest with Yuki, because of the fact this girl is related to Akito (someone Yuki fears) and Shigure (someone Yuki trusts). Yes, I know that Yuki and Shigure are cousins, but there are many confusing relationships in this family as it is and we are just going to assume this is okay because of the fact these people are from the Zodiac :). By the way, Yuki just sees Tohru more like a sister/mother figure, but of course, he still fights with Kyo (Typical Boys)**

Looking up at the night sky Tohru sat between Kyo and Yuki thinking about what had happened a few hours earlier, when the sun was setting. Tohru had made the decision between her family and her friends, because she wanted to get to know them more, they also harbored a secret no one from the outside must know of, with the occasional exceptions like herself. The Sohmas were cursed with the animals of the Chinese Zodiac including the cat. If word were to spread, memories would have to be erased, and no one wanted that.

It was actually peaceful walking back hand in hand with Yuki and Kyo to Shigure's home, far from the outskirts of the city, which lead into a dense forest where a comfortable home was carefully hidden from outsiders. Meeting the Sohmas, Tohru's new three new friends (and counting) was complete coincidence, but aside from knowing people who turned into each animal of the Chinese Zodiac this was the norm for Tohru Honda. She cherished every moment she could with her new family and friends; she felt there was so much to be thankful for… after all, she was allowed to stay, because she cooked and cleaned and took care of the people she loved, she earned her keep perfectly fine and she was happy with that. Everything was perfect…with a few difficulties here and there, but that was to be expected.


	2. Finding Daddy Dearest

**Probably should have mentioned this, but the OC character's name is Miyako and her last name is Sohma go figure…I picked Miyako because it means beautiful night child and I figured as the story goes on the name might suit her if not *sobs* I am so sorry I thought it was pretty! **

**Akito might seem OOC at times, but she still snaps. The whole point is to show how she still loves Shigure and her daughter; Akito just doesn't know how to show it. Miyako never grew up to be cold or mean because of her gift (speaking with animals), it became a therapy for her, and she mostly communicates with the bird who Akito speaks to about her daily problems, complaints, etc. I decided to have Yuki and Tohru call each other by first names just cause...**

(**Setting Chapter 14 of Manga)**

Miyako POV

Mother and I made a bet; she said _**if**_ I could find my father before the new school semester, she would allow me to leave the main Sohma house. Away from, her cruel words, and despicable punishments, yet I cannot help but want the old her to surface again. I know she wonders why I look like _**him**_, the father I have never met, I hear her ask the birds these questions. I know he visits the house, my father, and yet I am kept away from the visitors and no one of this estate knows of my existence. Ever since my mother had slipped into such a crazed mental state, she does not even realize her own treatment of me, but this curse binds me to her.

"Miyako" I heard the lowered voice of my mother

"Yes, mother? Is it time?" I ask turning around slowly, as I faced her, it was difficult to tell she was definitely a woman...but raised as a man

"Hehe, as it is Miyako, you have until sunset, but if you happen to find you daddy dearest, do not send the signal until you are certain." Her words rolled off her tongue like venom in a snake's fangs

"Very well, I shall call you Akito-sama, but only if you promise to give me time to break the news." I answered sternly

"Fine…go and find him before I decide otherwise!" She screams pointing to the doors leading to the outside

I give a stiff nod before running off toward the open doors toward the city. I was free for now, but I knew my mother was going to watch me; she was not exactly a very trusting woman. I gave a dry laugh, she really was the worst, but at least she gave me the name of my father unintentionally, she really needs to stop talking to those birds, I found out how to talk to them, because I am mymother'sdaughter, unfortunately or fortunately enough.

I ran on instinct, the birds gave me their guidance I turned a few streets here and there until I came across a dirt path that led into a thick forest, covered with trees. I had to say the scenery was beautiful, but though the sun was high, Akito (mother) was not exactly patient. Soon, cobblestones could be seen and there was the house that practically screamed Sohma…hidden houses I mentally rolled my eyes, definitely defines our family. The afternoon was young, but cold, very cold. I knocked carefully on a piece of wood next to the door.

"Hello?" I called

*****Change POV*****

Tohru POV

My poor friends they were all sick today! Kyo and Shigure were out playing cards with Arisa and Saki while, Hatsuharu carried Yuki back to the house in his cursed form, the Ox. Hatori was here tending to the rest of the family…unfortunately they transformed into a dog and cat now, luckily Yuki had already turned back…naked…but I turned away in time!

"Tohru-san, I think I heard someone calling at the door." Yuki said quietly, he looked more alert than usual

"Oh then, I'll go get it!" I smiled; maybe we have more visitors I thought happily

"I don't know, weren't expecting any more people…" Yuki said cautiously, "ask Hatori to go with you, so you're safe?" I couldn't refuse him, I needed to do what made my friends happy too. I gave a nod before walking to the next room.

"Hatori-san, Yuki-kun and I, think someone is at the door, if it is not any trouble, will you go with me and see?" I asked

Hatori looked somewhat surprised, but he stood up and waited for me to walk downstairs. I smiled a bit thinking how even though Hatori might look mean, he really is a kind person underneath all that. I reached for the front door and slid it open. Standing on the porch was a girl; her hair was as black as the night sky, pulled back into a Chinese braided bun, held by chopsticks. She wore black skinny jeans, with a form-fitting traditional black shirt on (Traditional Chinese) , Portions of her hair framed her face similar to Yuki's in a certain way, but in another sense she looked more like a female version of Shigure, same skin tone, hair, but smaller frame and her eyes…were two different colors. Gray and a cobalt blue.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude, would you like to come in?!" I said frantically, it was freezing outside

"Yes, and thank you, but I don't think you would be the one considered rude. Actually I was wondering if the Somas lived here? Miss Tohru Honda." She smiled kindly, I blinked, how did she know my name? Unless…

"Yup that's me and this is their house! Are you a member of the Zodiac too?" I asked excitedly

"Well..." I waited for her answer

"Tohru…there are only twelve including the cat, and this person would make fourteen..." Hatori interrupted, he looked terribly serious

"Should we get the others?" I asked him, I was a bit nervous; I definitely did not want her memory erased because of me!

"Yes." Came the solemn answer

"I'll get them, but Hatori, can you please let our guest inside. If you need answers from people, you might not want to make her feel uncomfortable." I told him, before running upstairs.


	3. The Truth

Miyako POV

"I really am sorry for the intrusion Hatori-san, but this is urgent in regards to Akito-sama and Shigure-san," I said quietly

"Did he send you here?" Hatori asked

"This is why I need to speak to you and Shigure-san…privately, because I'm pretty sure you know Akito-sama is female, because you are the doctor in this family…and I'm also positive Shigure-san knows Akito's body better than most people…because he fu" I whispered quickly but I stopped in time, because I realized I was babbling

Footsteps could be heard from the stairs, I gave Hatori-san a knowing look, before we composed ourselves. Tohru appeared first, mother had called her ugly; I guess she just didn't exactly get out very often because Tohru Honda was very pretty. Next came two boys close to my age, sixteen perhaps. One with bright orange hair and a scowl on his face, he wore loose clothing and seemed as if he were stomping down the stairs, mother never mentioned him, making me think he is the cat.

Next to him was his complete opposite. He wore a shirt similar to mine, but in white, with suitable black pants. He had gray eyes, and dark gray hair, but the creepy thing was our hairstyle was somewhat similar. I think mother would talk about him sometimes…and how she would hurt him; she said he was given to her to play with, but because mother was never very good with people, her temper would always take over…every single time.

Last came a man in traditional Japanese clothing…my father, he was…

"Oh my, Hatori! You have found such a lovely, beautiful girl! How dare you let her stand out there in the cold evening, why didn't you let her inside sooner, so I could hold her tight and warm her up with my…" His perverted suggestions interrupted my thoughts.

"Excuse me Shigure-san, I know I have only just met you but…You sick bastard! Who the hell you do think I am, some call girl!? To think I came all this way to have you hit on me, I will not tolerate it, **_especially _**from you Shigure-san. Do I make myself clear!?" I punched his cheek and knocked him to the floor

"Looks like she already beat you guys to it?" Shigure laughed motioning over to the two boys

"I'm sorry, but this is not the time for jokes, I need to do something very quickly and you, me and Hatori-san, really need to talk. When I do this, you might be more willing to listen."

I opened walked to the front door and opened it, the air was cold, but I knew the bird was there. Mother had told me that she needed the signal soon, as I said my mother was impatient. She even sent her little bird to tell me to hurry up.

"Tell mother I'm sending them now," I said quietly to the tiny white bird, "fly out from here, as many of you can to the main house of Sohma, where Akito waits…she will know what this means." I said into the cold air, at first it was quiet until flocks of birds began to fly from Shigure's house, heading to the main house where mother waited.

"Miss, what exactly happened?" I heard a male voice from behind me; I turned to see the gray-haired boy looking at me with wide eyes.

"I am forbidden to say; until I speak to Shigure-san and Hatori-san…I'm sorry." I did not want to come off rude, but mother's orders were absolute

"Yeah right! Start talking, you're hiding something aren't you?" the orange haired boy fumed

"Yes, I am hiding something, but I don't like to keep secrets, especially since it involves my Surname…silly cat, you are definitely a hot-head it matches your hair." I retorted

"So, you know about us?" father asked

"Yes I do, but we need to talk… in regards to your past _**relationship**_." I might have emphasized relationship more than I should have, but he should have gotten the hint

"I see you're serious about this aren't you? Well, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, I'm afraid I need the three of you to leave the room so Hatori, Miss…"

"Miyako Sohma" I said answering my father's question

"Yes of course, Miss. Miyako Sohma and I need to discuss important family matters." I looked at him, thinking was he going to take the news okay?

I never had him in my life up until now, but I can only wish that one day I could really call him father, dad, or something other than Shigure-san. I watched as the three teenagers had a look of shock on their faces, seems like my father was never this serious around them, but it look as if these three people living with him really did depend on him…like a father…my chest hurt a bit thinking about that.

"Now that those three shouldn't disturb us, what did you need to say to me and Hatori?" My father looked at me with soft eyes

"Shigure-san, I'm not sure if you were aware, but I am more connected to Akito than you think." I said quietly

"Hmm. How so?" He says gently

"I know Akito is female, and I know there are only four out of the main thirteen cursed who know she is." I look down and rub my temples

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were the female version of me, but you have a gray eye that looks like Akito. " He says jokingly

"Shigure, you are an idiot. This is important and you need to listen." Hatori-san nagged nudging him in the side

"Actually, that is the point I was trying to make…" I said looking straight at my father

"I'm sorry?" He asks a bit confused

"I am your daughter, and…Akito…is my mother." I say quietly, letting my words sink in...Shit...I'm screwed.


	4. The Decision

**Sorry, for not updating sooner, but my Junior year in high school is coming to its end and it has become super busy! Well hope you all enjoy this chapter as well…here are two spoilers! Will Shigure take Miyako in? Or not? Remember, I made her a love interest for Yuki, so that answer should be obvious whether Shigure accepts Miyako or not as his daughter, and Hatori is only assuming, but he doesn't actually know, he may or may not talk with Akito…Please Enjoy!**

Hatori POV

The three of us sat downstairs at the table by the front door. I watched quietly as Shigure understood how important Miyako's words were. I knew he would speak to Akito-sama about this little incident later. This girl might be an unintentional member of the Zodiac, she certainly was not, psychological crazy, on the outside…having been presumably locked away in the Sohma house without being noticed by anyone, even Momiji… is unheard of. It seems her desire to run away was stronger than the unavoidable…to give into Akito's will, or she might already be working for Akito for all we know.

"Hatori, how did I end up in this predicament?" Shigure suddenly asked, his face hidden by his black hair

"Need I explain your lecherous behavior and the process of child-birth?" I answered unaffected by his look of guilt

"Hatori am I really going to take responsibility?! Akito already has another man and she has raised this child on her own already, why am I coming into the picture?!" Shigure suddenly snapped, I don't ever recall a time seeing him this tense

"Shigure-san, mother had wanted to play her games again, she had me make a bet that if I found you before sunset I could leave the House of Sohma. I have already been concealed from everyone in that household and this is my first time stepping outside of the Sohma Estate after sixteen years of my life. I will not ever have another chance of this feeling of freedom if you send me back now. I ask you; will you live to regret this day? Meeting me and knowing I am your daughter? Can you learn to love me? I never had a father in my life, but now I do. Can you take responsibility? Or at least try to learn how to love me, as you did with Miss Tohru, Kyo and Yuki?!" Miyako looked at Shigure, with a pained look

It shocked me, she admitted Akito sent her here but Miyako's intentions were to live away from the Sohma household to meet the one and only father she had heard about through Akito. It's quite difficult when variables in experiments don't go as planned, but the results can change in the aftermath.

"Shigure what are you thinking?" I asked him quietly

"Hatori, how can I send her back with a speech and look like that?" Shigure said, asking more of a rhetorical question

"Do what you need to do, and I hope you know she can still hear you." I told him

"Well I need to speak with your mother to get a few things confirmed. I don't really know how to react to this, but I think you know I have no choice…besides Tohru would love to have another girl in the house." Shigure replied smiling softly

"Thank you, Shigure-san" Miyako replied quietly

"I think I would like to get to know you more, but out of curiosity would you call me papa Shigure by any chance? I watched as Shigure ask her with a smirk

"Don't push it, I know when you're being lecherous…my sweet daddy dearest." Miyako answered icily giving him the death glare

"Ouch, remind me Hatori never to do that again…" Shigure laughed sheepishly

"She's _**your**_ daughter…idiot, that's what I think." I retorted before getting up, and leaving the two sitting at the table in silence.


	5. The Aftermath

**I had to have Kyo and Miyako have a little fist fight just to prove she and Yuki are completely compatible and all. Plus I wanted to say that I did not include Haru Sohma (Hatsuharu Sohma) in the previous chapter because I'm pretending he left Shigure's house…sorry to have not mentioned that earlier *bows head repeatedly***

**Sorry for the short chapter, just needed to update something since I have been so busy with my virtual summer classes…ugh they're so tedious it hurts!**

**WARNING: (Story line hardly follows plot anymore from this point on)**

Miyako POV

I don't know why but I really hate mornings, probably because I've never had a normal sleep schedule…I'm probably nocturnal. I walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen, only to have my thoughts interrupted by two people fighting.

"I really hate you rat, why do you always have to fall asleep on **_my_ **shoulder?!" Sounds like Kyo with his quick temper again…

"Stupid cat, I despise mornings, so deal with it." Yuki answered smugly

"You two really don't need to fight now, we have a new family member so we should make her feel welcomed." I saw Tohru trying to reason with the two as I entered the room.

"They do this often…right?" I commented as I leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, but they're getting better!" Tohru said optimistically

"I can relate though…I'm not much of a morning person either…" I replied

"Heh, well I hope you're not as bad as that damn rat." Kyo sneered

"Actually, I'm probably just as bad, if not worse, besides that _is_ the year I was born in. I don't appreciate the insult." I snapped back

"Oh so you want to fight now?! Bet I could wipe that smirk fight off your face!" He challenged

"I highly doubt that but sure I'll fight you, might as well use this as a small pass time." I smirked

"Damn you!" Kyo shouted

"Oh no not you guys too!" I heard Tohru sigh with frustration

"Sorry Tohru, Kyo…let's take this outside, shall we?" I looked at Tohru apologetically, I didn't feel like destroying a possible friendship…or the house for that matter. Kyo looked at Tohru and then back at me.

"Fine, but don't go crying if you get hurt now." He said only half-jokingly

"Trust me…I won't if it means you'll respect me just a bit more…" I answered coldly

*****Change POV*****

Yuki POV

*****Outside*****

Kyo launched himself at her, full force, she has no chance beating him, even if she knows hand to hand combat, the stupid cat should just go easy on her…I watched the scene play out before me, I saw she dodged all of his punches and kept full concentration. She never tried hitting him, not once. I snapped out my thoughts when I saw Kyo being flung towards the bushes.

"You really are an idiot, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't have skills as a fighter…Stupid kitten Kyo!" She roared, storming back into the house mumbling something about Kyo needing to take lessons in etiquette, and his respect for women.

"Looks like she scratched you up pretty bad huh?" I said nonchalantly

"Shut up rat!" He screamed

"You look pathetic sulking like that, just come back inside and get ready for school when you're done." I told him, walking into the house.


	6. First Day Of School

**Okay so if you were to look at the four of them walking towards you from left to right it would be Yuki, Tohru, Miyako, and then Kyo. Just to clear this up before anyone gets confused. On with the story! Oh and I'm not going to use last name then first name when introducing characters…Oh and I'm not going to do last name and then first name when Miyako introduces herself…sounds strange in English. Plus I decided that Miyako, Kyo, and Yuki would use first names because I thought it would be strange to have Yuki and Miyako call each other Sohma-san…Oh and I decided Miyako would have a pretty blunt personality, which indirectly explains a bit of her background.**

Miyako POV

If being isolated for most of my life wasn't enough, having to introduce myself to people in a classroom as a new student definitely isn't any better. I'm growing more anxious by the second. I looked down at the ground as the four of us (Tohru, Kyo, Yuk, including myselfi) walked to school.

"Hey should I have put my hair up?" I asked suddenly

"Nope! I think it looks fine, it's so pretty and it's so much longer than mine!" Tohru commented

"Okay, but don't you think having hair past your waist is a bit much?" I asked timidly

"Of course not, I really like it, your hair frames your face so nicely and the length compliments you!" Tohru smiled as she complimented me, I simply smiled back at her.

"This is your first day of school?" I looked up to see Kyo smirking

"I wish it wasn't true, but yes it is, considering since yesterday, I have never even stepped foot outside." I answered abruptly

"Oh, then I'll have to introduce you to my friends Saki and Arisa, I can't wait for you to meet them!" I looked over at Tohru who was super cheerful like always, or so I've heard

"That would be great, thanks." I said with a light chuckle

"Miyako-san, what exactly happened the night you found the house? You were talking with Hatori and Shigure for longer than expected." I leaned forward to see Yuki's concerned expression

"I'm sorry I really wish I could tell all of you everything, but I can't…" I replied turning my head away

"It's okay if you need time we can wait." I heard Yuki say gently, I nodded my head grateful that someone understood for once.

For the rest of the way we walked in silence.

*****School*****

"Um, d-d-do you _**really **_want my full name w-when I introduce myself?" I swallowed trying to keep myself from stuttering

"Yes, formally introduce yourself." One of the faculty members said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shall I go in now?" I asked trying to keep a brave face

The only response I received was a nod, I turned before entering the classroom

"By the way, you could be nicer, I've never been to school before…let alone, step outside of my sheltered life until now. Thanks for the warm welcome…" I said bluntly before pushing open the classroom door.

"Oh looks like we have a new student, why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher said kindly

"Hello, my name is Miyako Sohma it's nice to meet you all!" I said while giving a respectful bow.

The reply I received wasn't exactly something I would have expected, I stood up and heard people whispering about my relations, to Yuki and Kyo.

"Excuse me, I am a distant cousin in relations to "Prince Yuki" and Kyo, you can interpret however you like, and only until recently was I introduced to Honda-san. Thank you for the questions, but please refrain from gossiping and ask me directly!" I said forcing a smile hiding my irritation.

I took a seat next to whoever…of course "Prince Yuki" who else could it be!? Fuck! I want to go home.


	7. Something To Think About

**I know I make terribly long side notes because I can't get everything I want to say in one chapter, but at least everything that is unnecessary to the story is known without confusion, because of the side notes! Ooh how about we recap?**

**So far Miyako is Shigure and Akito's daughter, she moves in with Tohru, Yuki and Kyo, because she wants to be free from her mother (Akito) give or take a little. The only other people who know who Miyako's relation with the Zodiac are of course, Akito, and Hatori (who still isn't sure but is catching on). I can't remember if Shigure addresses Akito without "Sama" and I'm too lazy to look it up so I'm going to assume just because Akito is the God of the Zodiac.**

Third Person POV

"Hello, Akito-sama? I am here to speak with you about... our daughter." Shigure finished lamely, contemplating about what to say when he reached the God's room and if the matter was even worth talking about.

Walking down the long empty hall Shigure sighed reaching a room he knew all too well…Akito's.

_Here goes nothing?_ Shigure thought as he entered the plain room

"You came here because of my little surprise." Akito said icily her back turned to Shigure as she looked outside of her window.

"Well, yes, though I am wondering why you didn't mention this…sooner." Shigure finished quietly, knowing his question was probably a stupid one.

"Well, why do you think so?! Considering you're the one who knocked me up in the first place!" Akito snapped, though she sounded angry her eyes said differently, filled to the brim with pain.

"Akito, how can she be my daughter when you already have a physical relationship with Kureno?!" Shigure demanded dropping the honorifics

"You left the Sohma house, and you left me! It takes nine months until a child is born…you were gone and I conceived, straight afterwards I took care of her in secrecy. I kept her confined to the cat's room where no one would know she existed, except me. Though I never thought the curse was hereditary..."Akito trailed off

"What are you hinting at? Does she transform when hugged or stressed…or does she have the power to control the thirteen cursed…besides you." Shigure added at the end careful not to anger Akito anymore than he already did.

"Both." Akito answered maliciously

Shigure panicked inwardly, if their daughter had _**that**_ power Akito could definitely use her as an accomplice, forcing Miyako to stay loyal, and obey her mother, but it seemed that there were certain things being left out. The person leaving the details out was not Akito, but their daughter, Miyako.

"Then I shall be going now, and I will assume Miyako will stay with me?" Shigure asked

"Yes she will, why else would I have made a bet with her?" Akito answered bluntly

"Yes, of course, how silly of me to think that." Shigure answered calmly before leaving Akito's room and the Main house, but not before hearing Akito call after him.

"By the way, bring our daughter and the rest of your house companions to visit me sometime tomorrow."

Shigure made a mental side note but there was one question still nagging at his mind when he left.

Why did Akito decide to conceive instead of aborting the child?_**His**_ child?


	8. School: Afterwards

**Yay seven chapters done yay! The scene of this chapter refers to chapter six, but it's the walk on the way home. That's pretty much it. Walking arrangement is Tohru on the left in front with Kyo on her right, and Miyako on the left with Yuki to her right, behind Kyo and Toru. Sorry for the really short chapter.**

Miyako POV

One word…exhausting, I rubbed my temples, there were so many people whispering about my seating arrangement it wasn't even funny. The four of us walked home in pairs, Kyo walked beside Toru in front and I walked with Yuki…this of course rose more suspicion, but it didn't really matter.

"How was it, your first day?" Yuki asked suddenly

"It was…interesting, I'm not used to these types of things, plus the gossip," I answered truthfully, "I was wondering if Shigure-san told any of you the reason I was here?" I wondered aloud

"Um, no he hasn't surprisingly…normally he blabbers about anything and everything, but he hasn't said a word, why?" Yuki looked slightly worried

"I'm just sort of waiting." I said sighing a little

"For what exactly?"

"Nothing yet." I replied quietly

"Are you two lovebirds done whispering yet, we need to move a bit faster to the house you know!?" I looked up to see Kyo his lips curled upwards slightly.

"Why? Were you jealous perhaps? My adorable little kitten?" I answered in a sickly sweet voice

"Not even close!" Kyo answered dryly

"Good, then we have an understanding." I said as I picked up the pace

"Hmph whatever." I heard him say behind me

I spotted a sparrow perched on a nearby tree, I decided to ignore him and walked even faster…for some reason I felt the need to hurry home.


	9. A Troublesome Situation

**Thank you everyone who has been reading this FanFic. I think that I would like some opinions for how I would introduce Momiji, mainly because I'm not sure if I want him to be a main character in this or not. Ideas are greatly appreciated thanks! One more thing, this chapter is a time skip to the house.**

Yuki POV

I watched as Miyako swiftly opened the front door to the house, she seemed frantic. As all of us entered the house I saw Miyako speaking with Shigure.

"Shigure-san, I have a feeling you need to speak with all of us, and I'm going to assume that the news isn't great." She said

"Unfortunately you're correct, it seems Akito wants all of us to visit…tomorrow." I saw Miyako nod slightly

"Why all of us?" I asked

"Because, _**he**_ wants me to tell you certain things." I heard Miyako answer with a certain edge to her voice.

"I' sorry for the news, looks like we're going after you guys finish with school." Shigure said

"So that's what she's planning." Miyako muttered under her breath

"She?" I asked

"Nothing, I was just thinking aloud." She answered through clenched teeth. I found it strange, she said it was nothing, but she was obviously bothered by something.

*****Change POV and Setting*****

Miyako POV

I couldn't believe it, my mother was _**supposed**_ to wait before she told everyone about what was going on. I sighed sitting on my bed. I needed her to wait long enough to the point where I had settled in. A little sparrow had perched outside my open window.

"It's you again…" I groaned "Tell mom I need at least month and no less before she breaks the news." I told the little bird

The sparrow perched on my hand and I knew it understood, the small bird then flew away, back to the Sohma House to carry my message to my mother. I heard a knock at my door and I jumped.

"Can I come in for a bit?" I didn't expect to hear Yuki's voice on the other side of the door.

"Sure." I replied, before he walked in and shut the door behind him. I shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable about the possible conversation we would most likely have.

"Did you need something?" I asked

"No, but actually I want to know something." He said abruptly

"Um, what did you want to know?" I asked timidly

"How much do you know about the Zodiac?" He asked right on cue

"I know too much, sometimes I wish I didn't know anything, but you could say a little birdie told me something."

"Who told you?" He asked, I saw a flash of panic in his eyes

"I just said a little birdie told me…I meant that literally." I replied averting my eyes, I had a terrible feeling of where this discussion was going.

"A bird told you? That sounds somewhat impossible." I could hear the skepticism in his voice

"What about being turning into a rat for hugging people of the opposite sex or becoming extremely stressed?! Except those who are also cursed with the Zodiac can hug you! Does that sound bizarre, _to you_?! Considering there are twelve others who are in a similar situation as you, even with Kyo being the thirteenth there was one other!" I quickly smacked my hand over my mouth and looked at the ground, shit, I revealed something important because I was ranting, and I can just envision mother's reaction. Uncontrollable rage. I looked over at Yuki who was frozen on the spot.

"Please say something, I don't care what it is just say something instead of staring at me." I pleaded

"So you do know…but who is the fourteenth person?" He asked slowly

"I'm allowed to answer that, I'm being forced to keep that information confidential." I answered carefully. At that moment the sparrow flew into my room, and I heard my mother's answer…of course she said no, why _would _she say anything different?

"Will everyone else eventually know?" He asked quietly

"I'll explain tomorrow, and I'm not sure if everyone knows anyway…but promise me you won't tell anyone about what I told you, even Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure-san." I said in a completely serious voice

"I promise." I smiled when I heard his answer

"Thank you." I said gratefully

"I think it's a bit late I should go and let you rest." Yuki said while walking towards the door, he

"Goodnight Yuki." I said quietly, as he opened the door and closed it softly behind him.

"Goodnight…Miyako." I smiled inwardly when I heard his voice from outside my room. I pulled the blankets over myself and rest my head on my pillow, I closed my eyes, allowing sleep to consume me.


	10. Pressure And Reassurance

**I still don't know if Momiji will be a main character but I think that can wait for now. Please enjoy the chapter, the setting is the end of the second day at school. **

**Walking order: Shigure, is on the left side by Tohru, Tohru is the middle and Kyo is on the other end. The three of them are walking ahead, while Yuki and Miyako are walking behind them, with Miyako on the left.**

**I just feel it's important to visualize the order correctly rather than being confused with who next to who?**

Miyako POV

I sighed inwardly, this can either end two ways, really bad or…is there even another possible outcome? I thought to myself. If mother does what I think she'll do, then I'm need to do a ton of explaining, if she decides otherwise, I might be able to explain things gradually at my pace.

"Ah, you shouldn't worry Miyako, I'm sure things will be just fine." Shigure said throwing a look over his shoulder

"Shigure-san, what you said wasn't very convincing. You know as well as I do why Akito-sama wants all of us to visit the main house." I rolled my eyes, I can't believe I'm saying my mother's name with an honorific... Oh yeah, she made me…best answer ever, I could be a lawyer I thought sarcastically.

"You're right, but there's nothing like a bit of attempted humor to lighten the mood right?" I gave Shigure an unimpressed look, and continued walking, until I realized we were already in front of the wooden doors.

"Welcome home right?" I grumbled at Shigure, "_He's_ waiting for us." I emphasized the word **he** too much, but after today, would that really matter?

We opened the doors and walked down the path into the house, I followed Shigure silently as he took us to mother's room. As Shigure (my father) opened her door and walked inside the rest of trailed in immediately.

"Thank you for today is was nice of you invited us to the main house, including Kyo as well!" My eyes darted to Shigure who was trying to flatter my mother…a little too much.

"It wasn't an invitation, it was an order!" Mother kept her back turned towards us, but the hatred in her voice was obvious.

"Ouch, no need to act so harshly." I said coolly, she spun around and narrowed her eyes at me. "Honestly, why are you glaring at me? _**You**_ had specifically said _**I **_could have more time, but that was a lie wasn't it!?" I shouted, while flailing my arms around trying to make a point

"Miyako!" I turned around to look at Yuki, "Yell at Akito-sama will only give you pain are you asking for a death wish!?" Yuki warned me, I gave him a small smile

"I'm not asking for a death wish, I'm just disagreeing with a certain _**someone**_." I motioned towards my mother

"You idiot! Do you not know the situation you're in!?" I sighed, so Kyo does care, in his own way.

"Of course I do," I growled, "otherwise I wouldn't be arguing with the God of the Zodiac!" I answered in an aggravated tone, breaking this news today is not going to go well.

"Miyako, come here for a moment my dear." My mother called in a sickly sweet voice, I groaned as I walked forward.

"Please don't say dear unless you mean it, especially in that tone of voice…it's kind of creeping me out." I scowled as I stood in front of her

"I don't care if it creeps you out or not!" She bellowed

"Yeah, I know you don't…but I still don't know why you're forcing me to do this." I muttered keeping my face emotionless

"Now that this is all settled why don't you tell everyone your little secret?" My mother said with an edge to her voice

"Fine...but give me a moment." I said curtly, knowing she wouldn't say no, since I was cooperating.

"Okay, but I'll be waiting over here, and don't even think about making a dash towards that door!" I nodded my head and watched as my mother sat down on her front porch, leaning against the doorway while dangling one leg over the edge and resting her other leg on the smooth wood. I took in a few deep breaths, and turned to my father and my three housemates, friends didn't seem like a proper term, especially after I spill the beans.

"I need you guys to come here for a sec." I said looking down, suddenly the floor seemed more interesting than their expressions. They walked closer, and with every step I felt myself becoming more nervous.

"Miyako, look at me," I stared into the eyes of my father, "you can tell them, and more importantly…you can definitely trust me on this." He spoke gently with a soft expression in his eyes, his face wasn't graced with his normal lecherous smile, and I knew he was serious.

"I don't know what to say first." I whispered, "Can one of you ask me a question and we'll go from there?" I directed my question towards my three housemates

"Of course we can." I chuckled slightly when I heard the three of them answer in unison

"Sounds good, what would you like to know first?"


	11. Questions And Answers

**Sitting positions: Imagine a compass (North) Shigure, (Northeast) Kyo, (East) Tohru, (South) Miyako, (West) Yuki. Akito is on her porch closest to Shigure and Kyo.**

**Oh gosh I just realized I didn't say what my OC's height, she's five foot five, the same height as her mother.**

Miyako POV

We sat in a circle, there was only silence, and even the slightest of breath could be heard in the room, I waited anxiously for the first question.

"Hey," I heard Kyo speak, "I just wanted to let you know, you're annoyingly smug, cynical, not to mention you're rude, and you piss me off." I snapped my head up and glared at him "Gee, thanks Kyo, you totally made me feel better…"I said sarcastically.

"Oi let me finish stupid! If we didn't like you wouldn't be here right now. Besides…we became family the moment we took you in." I could hear how strained his voice sounded as he spoke, he must have shattered his pride spewing sappy lines like that.

"I'm glad you don't hate me, and I know we fight the majority of the time, but that's normal right?…since we're family." I said this carefully looking down at my knees, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"May I ask the first question?" I flinched when I heard Yuki's voice, but I nodded my head.

"You mentioned that there was fourteenth member, is that person you?" I relaxed slightly, when I heard the question wasn't about who I was related to.

"Yes I am, because even though I was not meant to be a member, I am what you call a mistake or an "oops" child." I said looking at my dad

"Do you transform?" I almost laughed, Tohru's question was just so innocent

"I don't go poof and then poof back naked, though there are times I wish I could…sorry that sounded weird let me rephrase. If I could transform, I wish I was a bird…I would be free." I answered quietly

"What does the Zodiac have to do with you?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat

"It's complicated. To simply put it…it's pretty much fucked up. I have more power than I should, but I am still loyal to Akito, because….she's my mother, who coincidentally, happens to be the God of the Zodiac. You already know my father…you basically live under his roof. The night I showed up on your porch was the day I dropped this information on him." I stood up and paced around, as the three of my friends were digesting the information. I prepared myself with what was coming next.

"That can't be true, Akito is male!" I heard Yuki and Kyo protesting

"Then look at me! My hair is black like his, but my face is thin like hers, my eyes are her exact shade of gray, but my smile and how I smirk, my skin color, those all belong to him! Admit it! I look like a female version of Shigure besides the eyes and feminine body! Akito _**is**_ my mother, she was forced to act male, because of how screwed up her own mother was!" I raised my voice in desperation, trying to get my words through their heads.

"That can't be right, Akito has always been a man, that's why _**he**_ sounds, looks, and acts the way he does." I glared at Yuki

"You're wrong…ask Shigure, ask Hatori, ask Ayame your brother, ask Kureno, ask my mother!" I yelled frantically

"I've never seen you so worked up, too bad you can't change their minds." I stiffened as I felt my mother's presence behind me, I turned, grabbing her Kimono as I put my head on her shoulder.

"Of course I'm worked up, you kept yourself a secret from (almost) everyone, and you had kept me a secret from everyone, especially from my father! I was never allowed to meet him until now! After many years later! Why are you so scared!? Why do you have to hide!? Why can't you just be my mom!?" My rant was muffled from her clothing, but I knew she had heard me. I slowly let go and glanced at my father, he looked terribly stressed.

"This might seem a little late, but everyone has skeletons in their closet, and even _**I**_ have more than I can remember, but everything Miyako has told the three of you is true." I listened to my father's words, they weren't extravagant, but powerful enough to make the entire room go silent.


	12. A Long Walk Home

Miyako POV

"Aww how nice, your father is sticking up for you sweetheart. You should feel better now that you got all of that heavy burden lifted off your chest." My mother said theatrically.

"May we leave?" I asked in an agitated voice.

"Tsk! You don't want to stay with mommy for a little while longer?" She said sarcastically.

"You know the answer to that question, stop with the bullshit, I'm tired of playing your games. I played the game, and I played by your rules, I've won, don't interfere anymore okay?" I said darkly.

"Fine. Leave. I don't care, go home with your little petty friends and incompetent father! Why should I care? I only raised you from a baby and kept you alive, and this is your thanks?!" I sighed, she always plays this card.

"Mom, I know you don't seriously mean that. I still love you, but _**you**_ need to straighten your life out first. You're probably scared of betrayal and rejection, you have to believe in me…believe in your family. Otherwise you will have no one to rely on. Kureno won't be able to help you either. Good-bye mom, I'll wait forever if I have to." I said gently as I walked out of the room leaving her speechless.

The five of us walked back to Shigure's house in silence. It was one of the longest walks I've ever taken. As we approached the steps of the house I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"I'll be fine, I just need to cool my head for a moment…you don't mind taking a walk with me do you?" I asked.

"I don't mind."

"Thanks, for everything guys, um Shigure-san, if you don't mind, I think we'll catch up later." I said turning around and heading towards the woods.

"You're welcome and please, take your time." Shigure said quietly.

"We won't be long, we'll be back by dinner." I assured.

"Let me give you a sheet, if you decide to stop and sit." Tohru said, quickly running inside and handing me a large blanket. I smiled slightly.

"Let's go Miyako." I nodded silently at Yuki.

"Do you mind if we just sit somewhere?"

Instead of answering me, Yuki grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him into a canopy of trees, we walked until there was a clearing, we found a nice patch of grass, spreading the blanket out we sat down.

"I'm sorry for asking you to walk with me." I looked at Yuki apologetically.

"I don't mind, besides this is difficult for all of us to take in. first of all you're Shigure and Akito's daughter. Plus you still love Akito-sama, despite the fact she's kept you locked up until now. I don't think I could do that." He said giving me a rare smile.

"I know it's hard, but my real mother is there, I see it from time to time, when she smiles gently. Unfortunately her expressions turn sour afterwards. I really like her smile." I said.

"I don't know how else to help you. You're very strong." Yuki told me.

"That's not true I can act strong if I need too, but, I feel better now thanks to you. Shall we head back?" I asked him, both of us stood up and folded up the blanket.

"Sure."

As we walked back to the house, I turned around abruptly putting my hand on Yuki's mouth.

"Yuki, I think your brother is here." I said in a hushed voice.

"I don't see him. How do you even know I have a brother?" Yuki asked brushing my hand off.

"I'll explain later…he's definitely here, I think he was headed towards the house, he must have passed us." I said.

Yuki shrugged casually, but I could see a worried look in his eyes. We looked at each other, gave a nod and sprinted back to house as quickly as we could. My mother would always complain about Ayame's flamboyant nature, and how he was perverse and shameless towards women. _Tohru, you better still be a virgin by the time we get back!_ I thought as I ran with Yuki at full speed.


	13. Bonding In A Costume Shop

Miyako POV

We burst through the door, quickly rushing inside, Shigure was sitting casually at the table sipping his tea. Giving us a knowing smirk he covered his mouth as he giggled.

"Shigure-san, Where. Is. Tohru?" I asked in a menacing tone.

"Oh goodness, he was found out! He took my cute little Tohru out to lunch and brought her to his dress shop!" He brought a hand up to his forehead dramatically.

"Yuki, we should go, since, it's a lingerie and costume shop." I quickly ushered him out the door, running towards the path that lead to the city.

*****Change POV and Setting*****

Third Person POV

"This dress makes you look so adorable! Not too fluffy and not too flat let me take pictures Tohru please?" Ayame's flamboyant personality didn't seem to faze Tohru, instead her cheeks had turned a pretty pink color. A clear sign she was both flattered and embarrassed by the rain of compliments.

Tohru wore a blue dress it had short sleeves, and fell in a an A-line frame to the top of her knees with a pair of silver shoes, nothing gothic or too extravagant, just simple dress, but it suited Tohru capturing her innocence without the need to use the color white.

"N-No this is really enough Ayame-san, thank you for taking me to eat and for letting me try on dresses in your clothing shop."

"Actually, I wanted to take this opportunity to ask you about that Miyako girl." Ayame answered truthfully.

"Word spreads fast huh? There's nothing much I can tell you, she lives with us and she is Akito-sama's daughter. I'm around her every day, but I can't help but feel like there's this distance between us. More along the lines of we're not close enough to really talk one on one. Sorry, I must be annoying you by babbling…and I'm not sure if I should mention this, maybe it concerns you or if not just ignore it, but she and Yuki get along the best out of the five of us." Tohru sighed softly smoothing out the blue dress she was wearing. "You wish to be friends with her? Shopping together? Making dinner together? Girl talk?" Ayame questioned, with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"I shouldn't be selfish, except, I want her to feel comfortable opening up to me, but on her own time."

"Then this is the opportunity to do so isn't it?" Ayame grinned.

"What do yo…?" Tohru flinched when the shop door was flung open.

"Thank goodness Tohru, you weren't devoured by _**this**_ carnivore!" Yuki pointed at Ayame in a somewhat childish manner.

"Yuki, you're acting immature." Miyako gently lowered his arm with her hand.

"Ah! You are lovelier than I could have ever imagined! So feminine with a sophisticated air and a delectable figure! A color of seduction perhaps? Pink? No it's too little girl-like. Purple? Too much…oh I got it! The perfect color for you, come this way, let me do your hair and makeup! On second thought just lipstick and a bit of eyeliner and mascara. Maybe an amber contact as well since gray is hard to match." Ayame rushed over to Miyako and pulled her into a dressing room.

"Why are you asking me, when you're just going to do it anyway? Don't you dare throw me into a dress! Just an outfit will do…Ayame!" Yuki felt tempted to smirk, but masked it with a cough as he sat beside Tohru in a chair.

"I wonder what kind of dress he had had in mind." Tohru thought aloud.

"He's probably going to go over the top, didn't you see how excited he was to whisk her away." Yuki's voice contained a hint of bitterness in it.

"Whatever he has her wear should be fine."

"Hmm, at least he got your dress right, it looks cute." Yuki complimented Tohru ignoring the previous statement.

"T-T-Thank you, I didn't think something like this suited me at all."

"It suits you." Yuki insisted.

"If you say so then it must be true." Tohru smiled warmly.

"Let's just hope he doesn't throw Miyako into anything skimpy."

"Ayame! You are so dead, I'm going to make you into a snakeskin belt and give it to Shigure as a present made with love!"

The two adolescents flinched when they heard Miyako shouting.

"Why? You're my best creation ever," Ayame whined, "At least show your friends, it took way too much effort for you to _**not**_ be seen once." He nagged, Miyako let out a huff,

She walked into the main waiting area wearing a strapless maroon dress with a sweetheart neckline and A-line shape that had silver embroidery in the front with and elegant floral pattern, it had the sheen of satin, the dress flared out slightly at her hips with a train in the back. It came down to the floor in a draped fashion. Her hair was straightened and pulled back with a comb, half up half down, she wore a deep red lipstick, and as Ayame had said eyeliner and mascara.

"You're staring? Is it bad?" Miyako bit her lip as she averted Yuki's gaze, she could tell his mouth was open.

"Beautiful." Yuki breathed out.

"Say it again, I think I heard wrong."

"It's beautiful, or rather, you're beautiful." Miyako blushed at the sudden compliment.

"You look amazing Miyako!" Ayame clapped excitedly.

"Ayame." Miyako's voice was stern.

"Yes?"

"Do you have an ulterior motive, dressing me up like this…I feel like I'm at a photoshoot for a gothic wedding without the veil." Miyako let out a loud sigh.

"You're more observant than I thought. I _**did** _forget the veil!"

"Did you do this to keep me from running away…" Miyako sounded unimpressed.

"Not exactly, but close." Ayame shrugged.

"Did Akito tell you? Or did word spread?" She questioned.

"Like wildfire word spread, and I can't stay away from my Shigure for long!" Ayame pretended to swoon.

"Ayame, you must have serious separation anxiety from both Hatori and Shigure." Miyako rolled her eyes. "What have you learned about me? Considering you went through all the effort to keep me here."

"There was a rumor you are Shigure and Akito-sama's daughter, I haven't confirmed that yet, and you have a bad personality despite your pretty face, do you not like people?"

"You're really judgmental do you always jump to conclusions? To answer your other question I can't really say I've had any other social interactions besides my mother in the Cat's Room." Miyako answered quickly. "How's Momiji?" She asked changing the subject.

"He wants to visit Tohru again."

"Does he know I exist yet?" Miyako laughed lightly.

"He will, when he visits." Ayame smiled gently.

"Can't wait, I think the two of us will be good friends in the future…Ayame, I love this dress, but can I change out of it now?"

"Not yet." Ayame's eyes darted over to Yuki for a split second as Miyako nodded.

"Weren't you two fighting?" Tohru looked a bit confused.

"We were just having a secret discussion, nothing to worry about." Ayame gave Miyako. a knowing glance.

"Yuki, I have a sneaking suspicion he's using us as models, otherwise he wouldn't have stuffed me in a dress, you're probably going to have to change soon." Miyako winked glancing over at Ayame, who gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't try and fight me just be a good boy." Ayame grabbed Yuki and quickly hauled him off to a dressing room as well.

"He could have worded that a little differently." Miyako mumbled under her breath.

"Looks like it's just the two of us now." Tohru shifted in her seat.

"Yeah, mind if I sit next to you?" Miyako walked over to the couch.

"Not at all! Go ahead." Tohru was talking louder than usual.

"Thank you. I hope we'll grow closer…as friends."

"Me too!"

"Ayame, I'm going to strangle you, cook you, and feed you to the birds! You tied me to a chair and now you have the nerve to strip my clothes off!" Tohru jumped when she heard Yuki yelling. She looked frantically over to Miyako.

"It's between estranged brothers. Don't worry, plus it's his turn to scream." Miyako chuckled as the two girls continued to wait patiently for Ayame to finish.


	14. More Bonding Time In A Costume Shop

**Hello everyone, I just wanted to say I decided to keep Miyako as the main character's name and I'm sorry I kept switching it but I finally decided I'm not going to fry your brains any longer. My sincerest apologies.**

Miyako POV

"A prince has been born!" An excited Ayame announced pulling out an unwilling Yuki.

"You look nice in red." I commented after giving him a once over.

"Like I care." He mumbled.

"Tohru, doesn't he look nice?" I gave her a small nudge.

"Sohma-kun you look handsome in just about everything!" Tohru agreed giving him a thumbs up.

He didn't answer and continued to stand awkwardly. I let out a breath walked over to Yuki giving him a light flick on the forehead.

"Hey, that actually hurt a bit!" He pouted rubbing his forehead.

"Don't be such a brat and just do it, you're not the one in heels. Just indulge Ayame for once, it might actually be fun." I said sticking my tongue out in a playful manner. "Also, who knew Prince Yuki could be so childish, I like that side of you, it's cute." I said as more of an afterthought.

I could see him turn a faint shade of pink and suddenly I could feel my face burning up as well. I smiled to myself before walking over to Ayame to ask him if he was going to change Tohru's dress or something. I wanted her to be part of the shoot as well and not have her sit out while I posed with Yuki and took all the fun away.

"Basically you're saying that having a wedding shoot would be more comfortable if Tohru is involved." Ayame stated it bluntly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, I do applaud you for trying to get a reaction out of me though." I curtseyed.

"You're a feisty one, I think he might need that kind of girl in his life. You're not hot tempered like little Kyo, but you convinced him to do this photoshoot." Ayame noted.

"So you do care about him. He just doesn't know to what extent." I commented.

Ayame simply nodded his head in reply and started moving things around. There was a camera on a tripod and lights in different directions for a specific light exposure. It only took him about thirty minutes to setup. I took a seat next to Tohru.

"Hey, so I wanted you to be with us for some of the shots is that okay?" I asked her.

"Actually I was thinking this kind of thing doesn't suit me very much. As much fun as it would be I think Ayame-san has something else he wants to accomplish here other than a cover of a fashion magazine." Tohru speculated.

"You're right he does. I'll let him know that you politely decline, but next time if we do this will you join us?"

"Of course!"

I stood up and walked over to Ayame who was making the final touches to his little studio and tapped him on the shoulder.

"So Tohru decided today isn't her day to do the shoot." I told him.

"Even though she's a bit of an airhead she knows exactly what to say at the critical moment." Ayame said as he continued to adjust the set.

"Yes, she does. Just let us know when you need us, I'm going to try to get Prince Princey McBroodypants over there to stop sulking." I laughed.

"Prince Princey McBroodypants?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Even I can act like a child when I want to, it's not good to be a stick in the mud all the time." I smiled as I made my way over to Yuki. His arms were crossed and he was slouching a bit in his chair. _Just like a little kid who couldn't get his way._ I thought.

"Here to scold me?" Yuki asked.

"No, I'm here to ask you to have fun." I said gently placing a hand on his arm.

"Fun?"

"Yes. Just forget you're a Sohma for a bit and pretend to be someone else. It's okay to let loose every once in a while, I mean look at me, I was forced into contacts, make up, a dress, and heels all in one day." I forced a laugh.

"Are you having fun?" He asked.

"I am, I'm uncomfortable, but I'm having fun, because I'm with friends." I blushed after saying that last part.

"You look cute when you voice your true opinion." Yuki smiled gently and I felt my face heat up even more.

"See you can smile genuinely!" I exclaimed pointing a finger at his lips.

"O-O-Oh, I guess I can." He stuttered turning pink again.

"Now you're the one who looks cute." I giggled before walking back to Ayame.


End file.
